Transport services are increasingly becoming more diverse and common, particularly with the advance of on-demand services. Many such services enable individual users to participate in the role of driver. For example, transport services currently exist which enable users acting as drivers to provide transport for other users, as well as to deliver packages, goods and/or prepared foods. Still further, some transport services enable users to operate as drivers in connection with performing tasks or providing different types of location-dependent services.